event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Capital Ships
INTRODUCTION A flagship is a very powerful ship, usually found in bases or stars marked with a drone symbol. If defeated, flagships will net you ~3000 - 4000 credits, as well as experience and research points. Flagships will also drop powerful equipment and weapons, like a Cloaking System, or a Drone Bay. The loot depends on which faction the flagship belongs to. There are nine different flagships, one for each faction. Do not attempt a Flagship without a very advanced fleet. Flagships have a lot of very powerful, very long range weapons and very tough hulls, and most of them have drones with pinpoint accuracy. One interesting note about Flagships: If you destroy the Flagship, any drones they have launched go rogue and will also attack any subsequent enemy ships in range. Warning, they can still attack you too, but if you keep out of range you can just sit back and watch as the enemy blows itself up. Specific details will be given below by faction. VENIRI FLAGSHIP As is common for Veniri faction ships, this big flying saucer is fond of Pulse Cannons with two large forward long range ones, a better turning rate than most other Flagships and two Scout M2 drones with annoyingly accurate long range pulse cannons, but a lower than normal turning rate. Interestingly enough, the Flagship by itself is actually one of the easiest known to fight; fast Missile Skirmishers like a speed-enhanced Zephyr can rather easily avoid its forward guns and hammer it down, or a level 20+ Pulse Javelin approaching from the side can put a lethal big salvo into it. The main difficulty comes down to the drones; those scouts are very accurate and hit hard, and they're quite tough so you aren't very likely to shoot them down first. Try to keep far away from the drones while you hit the Flagship. BUSHRAK FLAGSHIP Like many Bushrak faction ships, this flying triangle uses missiles. A LOT of missiles, of several different sizes and speeds, including some slow big ones that will really, really hurt if they hit you. You'll need a Missile Skirmisher at least as fast as a Scout (forward speed 7 in the Equipment window) to be able to comfortably evade the missiles while circling it to fire, otherwise your only option is a high level pulse gunship like a Javelin to shoot through the missile barrages into the ship itself. JURGANS FLAGSHIP A variant on the Bushrak flagship, this is one of the trickier ones to fight. It has slower but powerful guided missiles, a powerful forward long-range laser, defensive mid range rapid fire turrets on its back corners and two very accurate and very damaging Embryo drones packing long range Mass Drivers. This lethal combination of weaponry makes it difficult to approach from any direction even with fast Skirmishers. One possible option for attacking it is a series of brute-force suicide runs either with fast Kamikaze ships packing Quantum Detonators, or a tough heavy gunship like a pulse Javelin putting a long salvo of shots into it before dying; keep in mind that Flagships always have smaller support ships warp in after them (with the exception of flagships very close to the home base), so you have to be able to beat those too, but also remember if you take out the Flagship that the drones will go rogue and can also shoot the enemy support ships. ZUMBALARI FLAGSHIP An asteroid converted into a flagship, its only weapons are a group of three missiles and two Interceptors. DAAZEN FLAGSHIP This giant red triangle is the big brother to the drone ships found in abandoned stations. It uses a powerful variant of the Vampiric Ray employed by other drone ships, with longer range and damage. Defeating this monster boils down to managing to bring it down faster than it can heal itself from your ships.